1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relates to an electronic device and a film for the electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device operating by receiving a wireless control signal and a film for the electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A light-emitting diode (LED) has qualities such as high efficiency, long lifespan, low power consumption, environmentally friendly, etc., as a light source. Therefore, the LED is widely used in various industrial fields.
In general, an electronic device may include a light-emitting board including an LED to generate light, a cover mold covering the light-emitting board, and a light characteristics enhancing member disposed over the light-emitting board to enhance characteristics of the light. The light characteristics enhancing member includes a base film disposed over the light-emitting board, and a light characteristics enhancing layer formed on a first surface of the base film, which is opposite to the light-emitting board, in order to enhance characteristics of light. A light-diffusing layer for diffusing light may be employed as the light characteristics enhancing layer.
The electronic device may receive a wireless control signal generated by an external remote controller, to be operated in response to the wireless control signal. In order for that, the light-emitting board may further include a signal-receiving member receiving the wireless control signal passing through the light characteristics enhancing member.
However, when the wireless control signal passes through the light characteristics enhancing member, the wireless control signal may be reflected by an interface between the base film and the light characteristics enhancing layer. As mentioned above, when the wireless control signal is reflected by the interface between the base film and the light characteristics enhancing layer, an amount of the wireless control signal passing through the light characteristics enhancing member decreases, resulting in lowered receive sensitivity of the signal-receiving member.